The Soul Truth
by Reaper101
Summary: Theres a new mutant on the scene, one who seems to be able to subvert even the worlds most powerful telepaths but is he friend or foe. And what do the X Men do when they find one of their own attempting to assassinate Professor X....
1. Chapter 1

Few things broke the silence of a New England forest in the middle of the night, the occasional rustling of leaves, maybe an eagle as it swooped

down on its prey and the unusually late night grazing of a female deer. She was standing just outside a large group of trees shielded by long grass

from prospective predators, though most had retired for the night by this time. She had learnt that this time of night was exceptionally quiet and

thus easier to feed during. A crack from within the trees behind her startled her and she swept her head up in the direction it came from, waiting

a minute without any further noise she returned to her grazing. A light scent drifted through the air downwind from her right, she didn't recognise

the scent so spent some time breathing it in and trying to work out where it came from. Once again she returned to her grazing. Suddenly the rustle

of leaves as something took off from the ground and leaped towards her from the trees, her head snapped round to see a man flying through the

air with his arms stretched out at his sides, aiming himself at her. She turned to sprint away but she found herself being caught in his arms and

lowered gently to the floor, she struggled but found her assailant to be stronger than she had imagined. One of his hands released her and started

to gently stroke her head. "There, there girl, I ain't gonna' hurt you." His gruff voice pierced the silence and her. After a few minutes she calmed

under his gentle hand, all the time he spoke gently to her and against all her natural instincts she found something soothing in this, he was not going

to harm her and the struggling stopped. The man released his grip on her and rather than run away, she stood up peered at him and then settled

down on the grass a foot away from him. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, had to see if I can still do it, been a long while since I tried hunting one

of you. Always were difficult sons of bitches." There was a tone of respect in his voice. Flipping his right hand over he checked his watch, the old

fashioned hand watch displayed the time as 3:04am. "Hmm time for me to make a move girl, maybe I'll bump into you tomorrow night." He stroked

her head once more as he stood up. Stretching himself as he stood Logan felt his back muscles grind slightly and one or two of the vertebre popped.

_Really should be more careful with that landing _he thought to himself. Clad in only light black trousers and black army boots, with varying

length black hair and an unshaven appearance, Logan gave the impression of a bum of sorts this however was far from the truth. Logan was in fact

one of the deadliest creatures on the planet, the best he is at what he does. His adamantium laced bones, heightened sense and healing factor meant

that he could achieve feats that most humans could never dream of and in his time had experienced more pain and suffering because of it. He felt

a twinge in his left calf as he set off towards the mansion, funny with his healing factor he still felt pain from an ill fated battle with magneto.

During a fight some years ago with Magneto, the master of magnetism had ripped Logans adamantium skeleton out of his body, peeled it from

his bones and then dragged it out of the pores in his skin, no pain before or after had ever compared to it, not even when the adamantium was

put on in the first place. Shortly after due to other events Logan turned feral, giving into the inner beast that he fought to keep down. He made a

recovery in time but his healing factor had been enhanced, reacting even quicker than before. Xavier had written in the Xavier Protocols – His

instructions on how to disable each member of the X-men should they turn rogue and pose a threat - that the only way to kill Logan would be

to decapitate him and move his head far enough away that the nerves and tissue couldn't regrow. So much had happened in recent years and it

was beginning to drain on Logan, so he began nightly vigils away from the mansion to try and lose some of the baggage.

After walking for a quarter of an hour he reached the perimeter of the Mansion, one of the lights in the west wing was on. _Rogues not sleeping _

_again _he thought, he grunted to himself and walked to the kitchen door, that light was on too. He opened the door silently and walked in without

making a sound, years of training had given him this advantageous ability. A familiar scent passed by him, one he hadn't smelt for a long time, Cable.

He sniffed the air determining where it was coming from, seemed to be the upper floor. _Why's Cable turned up this late in the night. _ He made

his way upstairs slowly, pinpointing the scent, coming from the Professors room. _Funny_. He thought, he hadn't seen his light on. He carried on up

the stairs and crouched as he reached the landing, to his left at the end of the long corridor was Xavier's room, in front of him was another hallway

with Scott and Jeans room amongst others. The scent was definitely coming from Xavier's room. _Why hadn't Jean woken up when he entered _

_the mansion? He is her son and a telepath. _He crept towards the door and noted that light wasn't coming from underneath it, which meant Cable

was in there in the dark. Something didn't fit right, Logan open the door as gently as possible, he had learnt the hard way about barging into Xavier's

room and the headache hadn't gone away for weeks. As he entered he saw Xavier asleep in bed only visible due to the moon shining in through

the window and standing in front of the window was the tall solid shape of Cable holding a scimitar over Xavier's head...


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second Chapter of my little story, any improvements people want to suggest or factual errors please let me know. Hope you enjoy what i've got so far.

* * *

The first thing Xavier heard when he woke was the 'Szinct' noise as Logan's Adamantium claws ripped out of the top of his right hand, Xavier  
opened his eyes to see someone standing over him with a sharp object and then Logan sailing into this person, throwing them both out of the  
window sending glass flying out into the night. He automatically put out a telepathic call for help to the rest of the X-Men. Cable hit the grass  
outside of the mansion with a crunch, with Logan right on top of him. Logan sent a left handed cross into the side of Cables face.  
"What the hell are ya doin' bub!" Cable neglected to reply and attempted to throw Logan from his chest, but Logan was held on tight and  
punched him again. "Don't make me use the claws." Cable once again tried to throw Logan and this time succeeded, Logan landed feet first  
a couple of feet away from Cable, this gave Cable enough time to get to his feet.

Scott and Jean were woken up sharply at the sound of a window being shattered, a second later Xavier's voice appeared in their minds telling  
them what he had just seen. "Cable?" Scott sat up. "Nathan?" Jean jumped out of bed and grabbed for her dressing gown in the dark. Scott at  
this flicked a light switch dazzling them both with 60w of light yellow bulb."We need to get outside." He squinted and then made a move towards the door.

Logan readied himself as Cable stood to his impressive height, Cable starred at him with a dead look in his eyes. Logan's eyes flicked to the  
scimitar that Cable had managed to keep hold of. He and Cable had gone toe to toe before and it hadn't been pretty but had ended up in a  
draw, Cables telekinesis giving him an edge most people don't get. Logan wondered why he hadn't found himself in the grips of that power  
yet, that was unlike Cable, but then so was looking dead in the eyes and trying to kill Xavier. At this moment Cable swung the scimitar towards  
Logan's head, though Logan was no longer there, he had leapt up and over Cable landing solidly behind him. Logan turned and kicked Cable  
squarely in the back, he heard as the air was knocked out of his lungs. _That shouldn't have worked_ Logan though to himself, Cable was  
normally far too aware through telepathy and skill to be caught by such an easy counter attack. Cable stumbled forward and then turned on  
Logan, staring at him with dead eyes. He swung the scimitar in a downward angle towards Logan's neck, Logan stepped left and in towards  
Cable and then with his off hand claws slashed the scimitar in two. At this moment Scott and Jean appeared outside the Mansion.  
"We had better do something before Wolverine does something Cable regrets, come on." Scott started towards the fighting pair. The fight  
had descended into a fist fight, Logan had retracted his claws as to avoid any serious damage to Cable though his patience was running out.  
Cable came at him with a powerful left jab and tried to follow this up with a standard cross, Logan blocked these and stepped in closer to  
Cable to make it harder on his offense. As Logan did this Cable swung in with an uppercut which caught Logan unawares, making his teeth  
shudder and dazing him for a second. Logan's restraint at this point dissipated. "Fine then, we do this my way bub." Logan swept his left  
arm underneath Cable's defense and simultaneously lifting it, popping the claws on his right hand and then driving those into Cable's right  
shoulder. Logan pushed his weight into this action and toppled Cable over as he registered the pain and let out a surprised shout. Logan  
retracted his claws and let Cable fall to the ground. "Nathan!" He heard over his shoulder as he Jean and Scott running towards him.  
Jean arrived there first and dropped to his side, she looked blank for a second as she tried to read his mind. Scott stopped next to Logan  
and watched his wife and son. "I'm sorry Cyke nothin' else I could do." Logan trailed off.  
"Logan its fine, I saw what happened, he wouldn't have given up, lets get him inside."

Using her telekinesis Jean carefully lifted Cable while applying pressure to his shoulder wounds into the mansion and down to the infirmary.Shortly after they were joined by McCoy, Rogue and Ororo, somehow the sound of a shattering window hadn't disturbed the vast majority  
of the estate, this was unusual in itself. McCoy set himself to work attending to Cable's wounds, cleaning it and then stitching it back together.  
"Cable's lucky you're a good shot Logan, or a bad one." McCoy winked at Logan, he responded with a grunt.  
"So wait ah minute." Rogue chipped in. "Cable walks into the mansion ta kill the Professor, ah don't buy it." Her southern accent seemed  
particularly thick tonight. "It ain't nothing to do with buying it, I know what I saw and what he then tried on me, the whole thing ain't Cables  
style an' he don't smell right." He walked across the infirmary and stood next to Cable's unconscious form. The infirmary was 30 metres  
wide and 20 metres long, the wall with the door was covered in selves and cupboards containing various items of medical equipment and  
drugs. The opposite wall had worktop space and draws, to the left were freezers in the case that someone died. In the centre was the  
operating table upon which Cable laid on. McCoy leant closer to Cable and sniffed the air around him.  
"I don't pick up anything unusual Logan, are you sure it's not something else in here?" "I've been in enough sick rooms to know the difference,  
something ain't right about him, he smells like he's someone else or something." "He's right." Jean suddenly turned away from Cable.  
"I can't get through to him, it's as if he isn't even there." She rubbed her hand over his forehead.  
The Summer family tree was unique if nothing else, Cable while being Scott and Jeans son was in fact only a few years younger than them  
and more battle scarred than a young man should be. Some time ago Jean Summers had died and while Scott was grieving he had met a  
woman who looked exactly Jean and married her. It turned out that she was in fact a clone produced by Sinister so that he could harvest  
the potential power that the Summers/Grey gene pool could produce. When their son Nathan was born he was infected with a techno  
organic virus by Apocalypse, the purpose of this virus was to slowly turn Nathan into a lifeless robot. At this time a woman named the  
Askani mother appeared from 2000 years in the future declaring that she would have to take Nathan away to the future so she could save  
him, what they didn't know at the time was that the Askani mother was in fact Rachel Summers, Scott and Jeans daughter from another reality.  
The real Jean Grey/Summers then reappeared and Scott left the clone after realizing what she was. Sometime later Scott and Jean were  
married and on their honeymoon their minds were transported 2000 years into the future to take care of Nathan in an Age of Apocalypse,  
they were there for years though it only appeared to take the duration of their honeymoon in this timeline.

Professor Xavier appeared at the door in his remote controlled wheelchair. "How is the patient Hank?" Sudden Cable's eyes opened and he  
bolted upright, the entire room looked round at him and Jean was thrown back as Logan jumped in front of her claws out pointing directly at  
Cable's throat. Cable blinked and looked up at Logan. "Wolverine you want to sheath those things before I break one off and ram it down  
your throat?"

Logan stopped short, he sniffed at Cable. "Well whadda ya know, laughin' boys returned." He retracted the claws and stepped away.  
"Nathan." Jean said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cable grunted in pain, this was not something he was given to doing often,  
obviously Logan had damn a fair amount of damage. "Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?". No one spoke, none of them were quite what  
to say, Logan grunted and was about to start when Xavier interjected. "You came here to kill me Nathan." Cable looked puzzled.  
"Want to run that one by me again Professor, I don't recall coming here to do such a thing, in fact I don't recall entering the country." He swung  
his legs off the side of the table and rubbed his head and then inspected his shoulder. "Nice job Hank, couldn't have done it better myself."  
"An artist always appreciates a good testimony." McCoy smiled. "All we know Cable is that Logan walked into the Professors room and  
found you standing over him with a scimitar. What's the last thing you remember?" Scotts business like voice cut through the niceties.  
"Hmm I was in Madipoor doing some recon and I had positioned myself in a bar near a window to keep an eye on a few people. Next thing  
I remember is being faced with pointy over there." Logan raised an eyebrow at Cable then shifted his weight off his left calf.  
"Cable, will you permit me to enter your thoughts and see if I can reveal any of this lost time to you?" Xavier moved his wheelchair closer  
to the bed. Cable nodded and straightened himself up, Xavier reached his arms out and rested his hands on the side of Cable's head. There was  
a quiet few moments before Xavier moved his hands to the arms of the wheelchair. "There's nothing there, your memory skips from Madipoor to  
here. No mental blocks or blank spaces, not even in your sub conscious. This is the work of an extremely powerful telepath." Xavier cleared his  
throat and appeared to be in deep thought. "Cable who were you searching for in Madipoor?" Scott once again cutting back to business.  
Sometimes Jean couldn't get over how similar Scott and Nathan sounded, even if they didn't look that alike, Nathan with short white hair and  
Scott with his short dark brown hair. She had never discovered why Nathan's hair was white. Cables voice brought her back to the conversation.  
"I had heard reports of a mutant in the area causing problems, disrupting business and threatening politicians, all I had was his surname, Harper.  
Not entirely sure what his powers involve, heard some stories of projectiles and others of a shielding effect." "Sounds like a field trip to Madipoor  
is in order then, wonder if we'll be anymore welcome than we normally are?" Logan began walking towards the door.  
"Hold on Wolverine I'm coming with you." Cable slid himself off the bed and grunted as he landed. "I don't think so bub, you ain't in the condition,  
and anyways whoever did this knows who you are." "Logan's right Nathan, he'll be better off on this one alone." Jean rested her hand on Cable's  
shoulder stopping him, he didn't have the fight in him to protest so he simply nodded. This was very unlike Cable, the whole experience had left  
him extremely drained and he was beginning to realize that he had been neglecting the control of the techno organic virus that daily threatened to  
consume him. "Be careful Logan." Jean called over to him. Logan allowed himself a fleeting look at her as he went through the door. "Hmm well  
a good doctor always prescribes sleep for his patients, so Nathan I'm ordering you to bed." McCoy broke the brief silence that hung after  
Logan walked out. "Who am I to argue Doc?" McCoy led Cable out of the room.

Almost simultaneously the group realized how early in the morning it was and decided they should do the same, everyone filed out besides  
Professor Xavier and Scott. "A worrying turn of events wouldn't you agree Scott." "More than worrying Professor, Nathan is one of the  
strongest telepaths on this planet who could do such a thing as to control him besides you or Jean?" Scott ran his hand through his short hair.  
"I really wish I could say Scott, there is always the chance that a new telepath has been born that I've missed, it's unlikely but entirely possible,  
lets hope Logan turns some information." Xavier started his wheelchair towards the door.  
"I suppose if anyone's going to find anything out it'll be him." Scott watched Xavier go.  
"Goodnight Scott, get some sleep."


End file.
